Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a direct illumination type backlight module, a bottom reflector and a liquid crystal display.
Currently, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), among which transmission liquid crystal displays are mainstream products, have been dominating in the flat panel display (FPD) market. As the LCDs are non-self luminous display devices which need a backlight module, the display performance of the LCDs largely depends on the backlight module used for supplying light. Generally, the backlight module can be classified into two types, i.e. edge-lighting type backlight module and direct illumination type backlight module.
Generally, the edge-lighting type backlight, typically comprising a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a light emitting diode (LED), a light guide plate, a reflecting sheet, a diffusing sheet, and a prism sheet, is mainly used for small-sized or medium-sized LCDs such as a monitor of a computer. However, the edge-lighting type backlight module is not suitable for large-sized LCDs. If an edge-lighting type backlight module is used for a large-sized LCD, the weight and the cost of the light guide plate will be increased with the increasing size, and the uniformity and brightness of light emitted from the edge-lighting type backlight will be deteriorated. On the other hand, the direct illumination type backlight, due to absence of the light guide plate, is mainly used for large-sized LCDs such as a liquid crystal television.